


La rea

by snryw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Unfinished
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snryw/pseuds/snryw
Summary: ntr爱好者卡西指使sub妻子睡男人床前谈话脏黄雷系列后续/更新取决于作者还有多少精力





	La rea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Locen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locen/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：  
> ①rea f. 女囚犯，妓女。  
> ②culé m. 指巴萨球迷，词源加泰语。

　　“说说看nene，你和他怎么认识的？”

　　卡西利亚斯敞开双腿倚进单座沙发，地上大张的浅灰色地毯上跪着一个只穿项圈的健壮男人。

　　那是他结婚五年的伴侣，后颈被拓上了无法消灭的印记。

　　拉莫斯看起来非常享受，他的下体高高翘起，包皮翻下，胀大的头部挂满了前液。

　　“别只放在脑子里回映，管不住自己就再上一周锁。”

　　拉莫斯为这个提议兴奋得颤抖，骨子里的浪荡让他同卡西利亚斯订下婚约前就签好了开放关系协议，情况在两人互通性癖后更是一发不可收拾。

　　他要每周约一个陌生男人上床，详细记录下他阴茎的尺寸、勃起时长以及他们换了几种体位，再把一切报备给他的丈夫，以此讨得卡西利亚斯的欢心。如果能奉上两人交合时留下的影像资料，根据清晰程度和有效数量，卡西利亚斯甚至能给他一次选择奖励的机会。

　　“...他叫皮克，杰拉德·皮克。”拉莫斯的指尖悄悄摸上绷直的大腿内侧。

　　“是个加泰罗尼亚人。”

　　————————————————

　　他们是在约炮软件上认识的。拉莫斯的个人简介上明晃晃标注了“寂寞人妻”、“已婚辣妈”之类几个贴条，主页都是些伊克尔给他拍的艳照，以从不同角度展现出拉莫斯丰腴的身形和挺翘的屁股。

　　这些大胆的暗示吸引了成群心怀歹念的alpha，拉莫斯不得不挪出整天时间应付响个不停的线上骚扰，但皮克似乎与众不同。

　

　“他对自身条件非常自信...”拉莫斯瞄了眼卡西手里的物事，心下暗暗比较他们的大小。“...也很满意我的外形。”

　　“出来碰头后，我们喝了杯酒简单聊了聊。”

　　一见面，皮克便对他展示出极大的探求兴趣，他上下打量了一番拉莫斯的装扮，笑盈盈地把手伸向他的屁股拧了一大把。两人还在公共场合的时候，这个六尺三的大高个就仗着体型优势一个劲揩拉莫斯的油。

　　拉莫斯被几下掐弄搞得直淌水，男人还故意在玻璃门前顶他的屁股。要不是伊克尔对场所要求苛刻，说不定他和皮克要顺势在电梯间做起来。

　　

　　“进门之后，他要我跪下替他口交。”提到这个部分，拉莫斯的兴致明显要比先前更加高昂。他本来就擅长嘴上活计，婚后伊克尔更是教他做了许多练习。

　　“他真的大得夸张，我得用上手才能照顾得来全部。”

　　

　　皮克坐在床边，对拉莫斯的依顺并不感到意外。男人的顶发被他揪在手里，两片厚唇张得大开。即使被干呕和窒息逼迫得咳呛出声，拉莫斯仍留恋地把滑出嘴边的阴茎一次次塞回他该待的地方。

　　“你多久没挨过操了？”皮克将下体抽出来，缠着唾液敲打他红润的颧侧。

　　“...一个星期。”拉莫斯闭上眼，感受性器接触皮肤发出的湿粘声响。

　　“一个星期就这么饥渴，你丈夫是什么有钱没功能的老年变态么？”

　　拉莫斯没有作答，他轻轻抠弄皮克湿润的马眼，伸出舌头舔食周围的体液。

　　“我想好妻子是不该说自己男人的坏话。”皮克笑了笑，对于“老年变态”本人，他可是熟悉的不得了。

　　他继续指使拉莫斯脱光衣服，检视他的身材是否有作假的嫌疑。

　　“你这么熟练，是每周都会出去找别人做么？”皮克围绕拉莫斯踱步，细细打量他手臂到后背的纹身，之后干脆伸手捏上他光裸的胸部。

　　“是的先生...”

　　拉莫斯低头认罪的模样让他心底生出一阵愉悦。卡西利亚斯当年的恶劣行径终于得到相当的惩治，皮克长出一口气，这都是报应。

　　与表象的羞赧不同，拉莫斯的后穴被皮克近乎性骚扰的盘问刺激得发痒。这使他不得不夹紧大腿，掩饰自己臀缝溢出的体液。

　　“那我猜偷吃的荡妇应该没资格上床。”皮克捏住他后颈上飞扬的剑柄，朝他耳旁轻笑。

　　

　　“他让我趴在地上抬起屁股，”拉莫斯稍稍挪动他僵痛的膝盖，一股前液滑下他挺直的柱身。“然后一次性捅进去了三根手指。”

　　卡西利亚斯咬出一支烟，示意拉莫斯站起来。趁他躬下身点火时，将手指塞进他后穴里不轻不重的搅弄。

　　“跪下接着说。”他朝拉莫斯标记上的红心吐出一串烟雾，满意地看到他绷紧的肩线。接着把手指垂到腿边，命令他舔干净。

　　任他如何难耐，拉莫斯也只敢合上眼睑，张口吮吸支配者的指节。

　　

　　“你肯定进门前就湿透了，不需要被好好准备。”

　　皮克掌掴了几下拉莫斯的白屁股，引发一段隐忍的低叫。和年轻omega不同的是，男人的臀肉并不过于紧实，柔软的脂肪层拍打起来更为舒适，相对更大的皮肤面积也让充血的痕迹漂亮得多。

　　“看看你，又不是发情期，痛到流水的omega我也是第一次见。”

　　　“对不起…对不起。”拉莫斯只想诱导皮克快点插进来，至于一切满载恶意的评价，都不在他关心的范围内。

　　双手被皮克拧在背后，他只靠侧脸在地毯上支撑。鼻息间全是久积的尘土微粒，拉莫斯却尽可能地迎合冲撞的节奏呻吟。他知道皮克这种人想要什么，只要摆低姿态表现出一副任其索求的淫贱模样，他们很快就能给他想要的。

　　皮克抓住他丰满的胸部，那里鼓胀弹软，手感十分扎实，充血的乳头从指缝间钻出来，惹得他掐弄了好几下。

　　“你给他生过么？”他想起拉莫斯的辣妈标签，脑海里浮现出男人挺着肚子在卡西身上骑乘的模样。

　　他不允许。伊克尔在大部分时候都带套同他做爱，他认定浅淡的标记更好滋生与他人交媾时背叛的快感，而孩子会给目前的娱乐带来莫大的阻碍。他还有掌控局势的绝对自信：拉莫斯无论身处何种境地，都不会主动逃开他的控制。

　　“我们试过…但是不成功...”拉莫斯在皮克动作的间歇期磕绊着诉说谎言，他快高潮了，暖室里的热流逐渐汹涌起来，皮克的操干也越发凶猛。

　　“你看起来很想要个孩子，我可以把它送给你。”皮克掐住他的臀肉向外侧挤弄，再一掌拍上发红的皮肤。拉莫斯摇着屁股，涎水缠住了他虚伪的舌头，他想被精液射进内腔，冲击他为伊克尔封堵完好的子宫口。

　　“或许你...可以…”皮克的龟头挤进他窄小的深层肉壁，将它染上陌生的颜色。拉莫斯用手指塞住自己的唇舌，大腿分得极开，俨然一头急于受孕的雌兽。

　　皮克吻了吻他的侧脸，从潮湿的肉穴中退出来，将他拖拽上床。他说：“我们该给准妈妈一些温柔的待遇。”

　　

　　“我很想把第一次高潮拍给你看，但他一开始没想到留影这件事。”拉莫斯毛茸茸的脑袋靠在卡西利亚斯膝边，他的双腿近乎失去知觉，但首要任务是取悦他的丈夫。想要得到奖赏就该懂得忍耐，苦难的前方一定是更大的利好。

　　“这没关系。”卡西利亚斯安抚性地揉弄他的头发，“那之后呢，你们在床上怎么做的？”

　　“他分开我的大腿摆进怀里，从背后插了进来。”说到这里，拉莫斯显然已经耐不住性子，记忆里的快感从脊柱爬进额叶，他离尝到甜头越来越近了。

　　“我记得你最喜欢这个角度。”卡西利亚斯揉捏他的耳垂，展开一个看不出实意的微笑，拉莫斯黏上裆部的手指接着被他攥进手心。

　　“自重点nene，故事还没讲完呢。”

 

-tbc-


End file.
